1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas generating device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for generating gas from liquid and solid generants.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of gas generators is known in the art. Gas generators can use either a solid or liquid generate to produce a volume of gas. Solid generates typically employ a chemical or thermal reaction to convert the solid into a pressurized gas. Liquid generates use heat to convert the liquid into a pressurized gas. In either case, the generated gas can be used to inflate an article.
However, there are significant drawbacks to using solid or liquid generates. One drawback involves the temperature of the generated gases. Liquid generates tend to produce gases that are very cold. Liquid generates also require a uniform heat source in order to convert the liquid into gas. Solid generates suffer from the drawback that they tend to produce hot gases. Thus, there exists a need in the art to generate gases of a moderate temperature. There also exists a need in the art to provide a uniform heat source for liquid generates. The gas generating device of the present disclosure is aim at fulfilling these and other needs.